


Captive Love

by jackson_nicole



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Captive Love

“Come on, Finn! Focus!” Callie shouted at Finn as he tried to block the beams from the training droid with his blast shield on his helmet down.

“I don’t understand how I’m supposed to do this, Callie!” Finn shouted back, slightly frustrated, along with getting zapped by a beam yet again. Callie chuckled as she circled him, observing him.

“You use the Force, Finn. Focus. Feel it in you and you can see.” She said. Finn sighed and took off his helmet and powered down his lightsaber. The droid powered down as well and floated back to its spot.

“I dunno, Callie. I’m not sure I’m meant for this.” Finn said.

“Need I remind you of those scars? Going up against Kylo Ren, you need to be prepared, just in case.” Callie said. Finn gave a heavy sigh and moved to sit on the bench behind him, resting his forearms on his legs. Callie followed him and sat next to him.

“Did you know him?” Finn asked, looking up at her. Callie looked at him and blinked. “Kylo Ren...Ben. Did you know him?”

“Why would you ask me that?” Callie asked, her voice even. Finn shrugged and said, “Being Leia’s second, I’d figure you knew him.”

Callie sighed and looked away. “I know Ben. Not this Ren character he’s created.” She said. Finn watched her face as memories rushed through her head. Finally, she blinked and turned back to Finn, giving him a soft smile.

“I think Rey gets back today.” She said. Finn’s face lit up and he smiled. “Go on. We can start again tomorrow.”

Finn nodded then took off toward the main hangar bay. Callie smiled as she watched him happily head off to wait for his friend and speak with Poe, then her smile faded and she picked up the lightsaber and ventured off into the forest behind the base. She made her way to her secluded little nook and climbed up, perching herself on the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes and took a breath as she delved into her many memories she had buried long ago.

~

A young Ben Solo and Callie Syler laughed as they ran through the woods, making their way to the rolling hills behind the base. Callie tackled her dear friend and they rolled in the tall grass, laughing. Callie pushed Ben off of her and giggled as she lay in the grass, staring at the sky.

“I can’t wait until the day I can get my own ship and fly.” She said. Ben turned to look at her, arching his back, to see her fully. He shifted and watched her, taking the sight of her in. A light and eager smile was perched on her lips and a glint of wanderlust shone in her eyes as she stared at the sky. Callie was always the more adventurous of the two, even when they were children. She had grown from the awkward and gangly looking child into a beautiful and lithe, young woman. Her dark hair grew long and curled, framing her almost angelic face. Her green eyes glowed whenever she spoke passionately about certain things. It was almost a game for Ben; seeing how long it took for her eyes to turn so bright and vibrant.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Ben said, rolling onto his stomach. Callie giggled as she moved to perch herself on her elbows in the grass, to look at him.

“Go where?” She asked. Ben moved closer to her and cupped a cheek.

“Anywhere. As long as you’re by my side, I don’t care where we are.” He said, softly. Callie smiled, lightly, and covered his hand, giving a small sigh.

“What about your mother and father? What about Luke? You’re becoming a Jedi, Ben. We can’t be together.” She said, softly, sadness welling in her eyes. She spoke softly and carefully, knowing this was fast becoming a rather sensitive subject for him. Ben sighed and pulled away, lying back. Callie moved closer to him, looking down at him.

“I’m not sure that’s what I want.” He said, quietly. Callie blinked, shocked.

“You don’t want to be a Jedi?” She asked. “But it’s part of your family. You’re the only one, aside from Luke.”

Ben turned his face to look up at her and spoke, “What does it matter if I am? Anakin was married. He fathered Luke and Leia. We can still be together.”

Callie gave him a soft smile and lowered herself to him, resting a hand by his head, fingers curling around his long hair, the other cupping his cheek. “You want this, Ben. I can sense it in you. You want to become a true Jedi and if you are to do that...We cannot be together.”

Ben raised himself up, propping himself on his elbows, reaching a hand up to slide into Callie’s hair.

“What I want, is you, Callie. If that means sacrificing becoming a Jedi, then so be it.” He said, his voice beginning to shake with determination. Callie pulled her hand away from his cheek and gripped the wrist that was buried in her hair.

“Ben, I love you. But this cannot happen.  _ We _  cannot happen. You have to go back. I will not let you sacrifice your future for me.” She said, her voice just as strong, but equally as soft. Ben pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers.

“It’s my future. And it’s my sacrifice.” He whispered, before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. He pushed her onto her back, gently, and hovered over her as the kiss deepened. He slid an arm around her waist, holding her close as Callie slid her hands up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Ben broke the kiss and stared down at her, still holding her. “I love you, Callie. And I’m not letting you go.”

Callie smiled, lightly, and reached up to cup his cheek. Tears welled in her eyes and in her voice as she said, “But you might have to…”

Ben’s face changed, scrunching up in anger and sadness, bringing their foreheads together once more and squeezing his eyes shut. Small tears squeezed from the corners of his eyes as Callie lifted up to nuzzle his cheek, pressing herself into him. She let out a small, soft gasp as she clung to him, breathing in his scent. She knew that he was sensing in her that she would leave if he refused to let go. It was something she had to do, no matter how painful it was for her and for him. Ben sniffed as she slid her hand through his hair, over and over, to comfort him. Finally, unable to bear the pain any longer, he pulled away from her and sat up. Callie slowly sat up next to him and wrapped her arms around his, burying her face in his shoulder.

“Do not make me do this, Callie…” Ben said, quietly. Callie raised her head to look at him, reaching up to comb his hair back with her fingers.

“I won’t.” She whispered. Ben glanced back at her as she leaned forward to give him a light kiss. They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Callie drew her fingers across his cheek, lightly, then stood, walking down the hill. Ben watched her, tears rolling down his face, until she had disappeared into the building.

~

Remembering this, flooded Ren with intense emotions he struggled to keep in check, and under Snoke’s radar. After everything they had been through, both together and apart, he still loved her and wanted more than anything for her to be back at his side.

“Sir.” A voice said behind him. Ren stiffened and turned his head, slightly.

“What?” he said, sharply.

“Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you.” The stormtrooper said. Ren waved his hand dismissing him. The stormtrooper turned and left, leaving Ren alone. He wiped his face clean of any tears he struggled to fight, then turned and strode out of his rooms and to Snoke’s quarters. Ren slowed his stride as he approached Snoke’s back and stopped just in front of his chair and bowed his head.

“Supreme Leader. You wished to see me?” Ren said. Snoke turned his chair to face Ren and watched him.

“I’ve sensed a disturbance in you, Ren,” Snoke said, his voice almost cutting through Ren where he stood. Ren twitched as he raised his head to face him. “Is there anything I should know about?”

“No, Supreme Leader. I assure you, I am myself.” Ren said, his voice strong. Snoke eyed him and stood, moving to circle him. Ren felt his master’s pull as he invaded Ren’s thoughts, and thought for a moment to resist him.

“That girl.” Snoke spat. “I thought those feelings were banished! Did I not make it explicitly clear you were to forget about her?!”

“I have, Master. She means nothing to me.” Ren said.

“ _ As your father did? _ ” Snoke hissed at him. Ren stilled, not willing himself to replay the moment he killed his father. “Shall I make you do the same for this girl? Hmm?”

Something snapped in him, that he was surprisingly able to keep in check, holding all his emotions in until he was away from Snoke.

“She means nothing. Killing her would not change anything, Master.” Ren said. Snoke sneered at him and went to sit back on his chair.

“I am sending you to the Ileenium system. We will deal with these rebels head on. They irritate me. They are like bugs swarming and I will crush them!” Snoke shouted, slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. “Go. Defeat these rebels. Destroy what remains of this  _ resistance _ .”

“Master.” Ren bowed, then turned on a heel and strode out. Ren rushed to his rooms and shut the door, tears streaming down his face. Callie’s face flashed through his mind. Every memory, every image; he saw her. If Snoke forced him to kill her, Snoke would be forced to kill him, for he knew he’d never be able to do it. Ren paced the floor, panting hard and struggling with his emotions when he felt something come over him. Warmth spread through his body, pulling him to the light. A strong sense of calm came over him, as though Callie were standing beside him to calm him, as she had done so many times in the past. The feeling was so strong, he felt her beside him. Her arm sliding around his arm, those fingers lacing with his. Her other hand running over his arm, as she often did to calm him when he was upset. He even thought he could feel a light kiss placed on his cheek. He could almost hear her voice speaking to him.

_ Ben. You must control your emotions. Your anger betrays you. _  She often said this to him after he struggled earlier in the day with Luke.  _ Follow the light, Ben. It will guide you down the right path and bring you peace. _

Her sweet voice calmed him as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the feeling wash over him. He let out a deep exhale and blinked his eyes open. For a moment he could have sworn he saw Callie standing before him, but the vision disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Ren sighed and dropped onto his bed, covering his face.

A forceful knock came at his door, causing him to jump and turn, as the door slid open. Hux walked in and looked him over, raising an eyebrow.

“What is it, General?” Ren asked.

“The ship is ready. We leave now.” Hux said, giving a small smirk that told Ren that Hux saw his weakened and delicate state. Ren turned away and grabbed his helmet. “Do you need a moment, Ren?”

Hux’s voice bordered on sarcastic and degrading, causing Ren to cock his head toward him, slightly.

“Careful, General,” Ren said, pulling his helmet on and turning to him. “You underestimate me.”

Ren breezed past Hux, shoving his shoulder as he did. Hux smirked and turned, following him, a gaggle of stormtroopers at his heels. They went down to the hangar and boarded the ship, heading out to D’Qar.

~

Callie emerged from the forest as night fell and traipsed back into headquarters, moving to stand beside Leia. Leia glanced at her and gave a small smile.

“General,” Callie said, with a small smile.

“Out meditating again?” She asked, softly. Callie smiled.

“Yes, General,” Callie said. Leia chuckled as a young commander rushed to her.

“General.” She called, panting. She pushed a bit of parchment into Leia’s hands. Callie watched Leia’s face fall. Leia sighed and everyone turned to her.

“Snoke has just sent a fleet out and they’re heading for us. I want every pilot and fighter ready by morning.” Leia said. The room murmured their ‘Yes General’s before dispersing. Callie moved to stand in front of Leia, watching her.

“What is it, Leia?” Callie asked, softly, placing a hand on her arm. Leia gave a heavy sigh and looked up at her.

“He has to be sending Ben with the ship…” Leia said, plainly. That was all that need be said. Callie knew what it meant. Ben would return to his home and his family, more importantly, to her. There was no knowing what would happen. Callie hugged Leia tight, Leia returning the hug.

“It’s going to be alright. He’s coming home. We can help him.” She said, softly. Leia squeezed her eyes shut, a small tear squeezing out of the corner of her eye.

~

All night, Callie rushed around the base, making sure everything was ready and in place; pilots and their droids were on guard in case the First Order arrived early, checking that their blasters and other weapons were ready to go. As she rushed around, and though her mind was racing in all different directions, at the same time, her only thought was on Ben. He would soon be back on D’Qar and home. She wondered if seeing her would bring him back to the light and make him turn on the First Order, but she knew this was only a fantasy. But that didn’t stop a fleeting hope still remaining that their love would save him. But Ben had been gone for too long for his love for her to still remain, she knew that. Still, the thought of seeing him one last time fluttered in her chest like a new butterfly bursting from its’ cocoon.

“Callie!” A voice called behind her. Callie turned and saw Finn and Rey racing toward her. Her heart jumped to see Rey back and safe. The two embraced, tight, then broke apart.

“Thank God. You’re back.” Callie said. Rey smiled and nodded.

“We just docked. Finn told me; The First Order is coming here? Personally? Why?” Rey asked. Before Callie could respond, a pilot called out for her.

“Callie! We need some help over here!” The pilot called. The trio raced over and saw the pilot and a few others gathered around an exploded droid. Callie sighed and whistled for another droid. The droid came rushing to her.

“Red 7 needs a new BB droid. Now!” She shouted. The droid beeped at her and took off inside to fetch a new droid. She turned to Rey and Finn and said, “I don’t know. But if Snoke is personally sending stormtroopers here, it will be bad.”

“What can we do, Callie?” Finn asked. Callie looked up at him and said, “Get in a fighter and go on patrol, Finn. Rey, come with me.”

Finn and Rey hugged, then Finn took off to find Poe and get in the air, as Rey and Callie took off back inside, to find Leia.

~

Ren stood facing the window as they approached the planet. He felt the pull of his mother and the stronger pull of Callie and her emotions. She knew he was coming and Ren felt that. He felt every emotion she was feeling. It pained him to know what she felt, given she was feeling an intense mix of hope and hopelessness. He gripped the railing so hard, his fingers left imprints.

“Sir. We’re approaching to land.” A stormtrooper behind him said.

“Leave,” Ren said. The stormtrooper nodded and left the room. Ren slowly removed his hands and sighed, then turned and walked out, going to the hangar. The ship lowered to land in an empty field behind the base. Almost immediately, as Ren, Hux, and the stormtroopers walked out, Resistance fighters began firing at them. Stormtroopers fired back as Ren strode through the beams, easily deflecting them. He shot out a hand at the door in front of them, the metal crunching as it flew off the hinges. He tossed the door aside and waited for the dust to settle, then a swarm of Resistance fighters began firing at them and the two sides became locked in battle. Ren slashed his way through the fighters in front of him and made his way inside, followed by a few stormtroopers. He used his power to locate his mother and followed it.

~

Outside, Rey and Callie fought of the stormtroopers alongside their fellow Resistance members. Callie easily evaded blaster beams and anything else that came her way, while Rey was knocked around as she fought. Every blow she dealt connected, though she was still caught off guard by a few blows herself.

“Rey!” Callie shouted, as a rather aggressive Stormtrooper beat her back and down to the ground. The stormtrooper came at her hard, beating her down into the dirt. Rey shoved off her advancer and raced to her friend, taking down any stormtrooper that got in her way. Callie finally got the upper hand and gathered her power and sent the stormtrooper flying backward. Rey reached Callie and helped her up, though she was already covered in bruises and cuts.

“Callie…” Rey, exclaimed softly, holding her arm. Callie shook her head and said, “Not now. We need to find Leia."

“Why? What is it?” Rey asked, her fear becoming apparent on her face.

“Ben is looking for her. We have to get to her before he does.” Callie grabbed Rey’s hand and the two rushed inside, only to be stopped by a massive push of stormtroopers. They were locked in combat when Callie felt a pull in the Force.

_ Callie. I’m safe, child. Finn got me out. Find Ben. Bring him home. _  Leia’s voice said to her. Callie was so focused on the voice, when she turned to rejoin the fight, the last thing she saw, was a large fist coming at her face.

~

Ren walked out and headed to the ship after giving the command to call the stormtroopers back. As he reached the landing, a small group of stormtroopers came to him.

“Sir, we’ve caught one of the rebels.” A pair of stormtroopers carried an unconscious woman on board. Ren did a double take and said, “Take extra care with this one. I do  _ not _  want her harmed. Is that clear?!”

“Of course, Sir.” The stormtrooper said. He and the others carried the woman on board. Ren sighed and looked around. He saw Finn and Rey charging at him, screaming for Callie. He glanced behind them and saw her. Leia. She stared at him, her eyes swimming with tears of joy and horror all at once. The look on his mother’s face pained him, and he turned and quickly boarded the ship as it took off.

“NO!” Rey screamed, skidding to a halt.

“Callie!” Finn shouted, coming up beside her. Tears rolled down Rey’s cheeks as Finn cursed at the ship, then turned to Rey, pulling her into a hug.

“What does he want with her?” Rey asked, choking back a sob.

“I don’t know. But we’re going to get her back. We will, Rey.” Finn said. He turned and took Rey’s hand, leading her back to Leia and the base.

~


End file.
